Electrical connector assemblies generally include a plug and receptacle. A common type of plug and receptacle connector utilizes pin (plug) and socket (receptacle) terminals. Such pin-and-socket contacts are of the male and female type, wherein an electrical interconnection is made between the contacts by inserting the male pin into the female socket. Another type of plug and receptacle connector assembly utilizes a pair of brush type terminals. Sometimes referred to as bristle brush bunch contacts, or B3 contacts, such brush type contacts are hermaphroditic, wherein each of the contacts includes a bundle of wires. An electrical connection is made between the contacts by intermeshing the bundled wires of one contact with the bundled wires of the other.
Because of their different configurations, pin-and-socket type contacts and brush type contacts each have different operating characteristics with different benefits and drawbacks. Among the different operating characteristics are the contacts' ability to fit in high-density connector assemblies, i.e., size; to carry the appropriate amount of current; and to stay coupled during shock and vibration conditions. For example, pin-and-socket type contacts are typically larger in size (12 gauge and larger) and carry larger electric current (50 amperes to 500 amperes) while brush type contacts are typically smaller in size (22 gauge and smaller) and carry smaller electric current (5 amperes and smaller). Accordingly, pin-and-socket type contacts are typically used as power terminals and brush-contacts are typically used as digital signal terminals. Pin-and-socket type contacts often come loose, however, under sever shock and vibration conditions where brush type contacts can maintain good electrical contact during such conditions. Accordingly, there remains a need for contact assemblies that can be used in high-density connector assemblies while providing for large current applications and that remain coupled even under severe shock and vibration conditions.